AlphaBoke
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: (Attention: Crack Fic/ Yaoi) A la suite d'une énième dispute où ils ont abimés le terrain du gymnase, Kageyama et Hinata sont obligés par Takeda de rédiger un abécédaire de leur partenaire afin de les aider à mieux se comprendre. KageHina
1. La punition

_Bonjour ! Bon, je m'excuse d'avance : Cette fic n'a ni queue ni tête et elle est du point de vue de Kag parce que... Bah c'est Kageyama quoi, on commence toujours avec le Roi x). _

_Elle existe parce que je voulais écrire un truc KageHina mais j'ai beaucoup trop de taf sur mes autres fics pour en écrire une vraie, donc ça restera des vignettes ou des One Shot selon l'inspiration que me donneront les thèmes choisis au pif. Pour l'instant, j'ai 26 machins de prévus avec un miroir pour notre Petit Géant et ça devrait être un par semaine.  
_

_Ceci est donc du KageHina que je pense soft pour l'instant. Y aura des allusions bien sûr mais rien de bien méchant. Par contre, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin._

* * *

**Prologue:**

— Ils ont fait QUOI ? s'écria Ukai Keishin avant de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

— Ils ont arraché un minuscule tout petit bout de terrain dans un coin, mais on va réparer ça demain, Coach, inutile de trancher des gorges ce soir ! le calma le professeur responsable du club de Volley-ball de Karasuno, Takeda Ittetsu.

— Ces deux sales petits...

— Allons, allons. Je les ai déjà punis, ainsi vous pourrez poursuivre votre entraînement sereinement demain après-midi.

— Ah bon ? Est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'une simple punition arrive à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelles de ces deux moineaux ? Ils sont comme chiens et chats...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je leur ai donné une punition qui leur permettra de se réconcilier et les fera réfléchir sur leur partenariat au sein de l'équipe. dit tranquillement le professeur, ce qui donna des sueurs froides à l'autre.

D'eux deux, Ukai était le plus démonstratif et le plus prompt à la colère mais le calme professeur d'anglais était trois fois plus terrifiant. Le plus impressionnant étant qu'il arrivait à terroriser ses ouailles sans jamais élever la voix, ni cesser de sourire.

— Sensei... Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? demanda alors le tenancier de supérette qui redoutait la réponse du jeune responsable.

— Je leur ai demandé de me rédiger un abécédaire l'un sur l'autre, pour demain après-midi. Vous savez, A comme Allumer, B comme Beau ou S comme Sexy ?

— Euh... Vos choix d'exemples sont bizarres mais ne me déplaisent pas. lui dit le blond avec un sourire malicieux. Cela dit...Vous leur avez donné des LIGNES A FAIRE?!

— Tu hurles encore, Coach...


	2. A comme

**A comme...**

Mais bordel, comment ce mec pouvait faire partie de l'équipe de volley-ball de Karasuno, sérieux... Il connaissait les règles et encore, n'avait aucun sens tactique, aucune technique, il était seulement têtu comme une mule et traînait un rêve impossible à atteindre... Quoique non, c'était insultant pour les mules... Bref.

Il venait d'une école obscure et il avait entendu dire que l'équipe contre laquelle il avait joué lorsque lui-même était à Kitagawa Daichi n'était même une vraie équipe de volley...Bon, c'est sûr, il savait vaguement sauter, mais ça n'empêchait pas de...

Bon OK, il sautait carrément comme un malade et était aussi rapide qu'un lapin si ce n'est plus, mais quand même. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'était que tout le monde comptait sur lui pour changer. Sur _lui_, Kageyama Tobio. Cette blague, ils sont tous taré ou quoi à Karasuno ? Roi du Terrain, je veux bien mais je fais pas de miracle, moi bon sang!

Impossible. Non, c'était juste pas possible. L'abruti n'écoutait rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et rien que de le voir ou de penser à lui, ça y est, il était encore énervé. Bon sang... Hinatabruti avait le don le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était somatique, épidermique et tout ce qui se terminait par ique.

_Ique ? Comme... Oui mais non, ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça..._

Mais bon, en même temps, ils l'avaient bien cherchés : A quoi pensaient-ils en se disputant comme des chiffonniers dans le gymnase ? L'autre imbécile s'était enflammé pour un rien, comme d'habitude et lui n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de lui donner la réplique dans ce que Kageyama considérait à présent, la dispute la plus débile de son histoire à Karasuno.

Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient finis par arracher le revêtement d'un coin du gymnase... S'ils s'en tiraient juste avec la punition de Takeda avec cet abécédaire débile à faire l'un sur l'autre, Kageyama se considérerait incroyablement chanceux, même si cela avait peu de chance d'arriver...

Quand, car oui : Quand pas _si_, leur Capitaine aurait vent de ça... Tobio frémit devant son bureau avant de réaliser qu'il existait bien pire que leur capitaine en colère.

Leur VICE-Capitaine en colère...

Est-ce que cela avait valu le coup ? Pas sûr...

Pas le choix, il lui fallait bien commencer cet abécédaire... A.

_Ben tiens, en voilà une lettre toute indiquée !_

**A** comme **A**bruti.


	3. B comme

**B comme...**

B... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de l'autre abruti qui commence par B à part Boké ? Hum, non, c'est sûrement pas ce que veut le prof et j'ai pas envie de manquer un entraînement. Cherchons... B...B... Banane ? 'Bruti ?

Kageyama soupira en se laissant aller sur sa chaise. Fatigué, il ferma les yeux tout en continuant à réfléchir... C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'expression écrite. En temps normal et à l'oral, le jeune homme était sûr de ne jamais manquer de qualificatif pour son coéquipier mais là, tout seul devant sa feuille, il séchait. Brièvement, le visage souriant d'Hinata s'imposa à son esprit avant que le brun ne secoue vigoureusement la tête comme s'il pouvait faire cogner la tête du roux contre les murs de son cerveau avant qu'une scène qui datait de quelques mois lui revint en mémoire...

_L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les autres étaient déjà partis du club. A leur habitude, Hinata et lui avaient traîné dans le gymnase pour encore s'entraîner. Shimizu était partie se changer et il ne restait avec eux, qu'Hitoka qui attendait son aînée qui voulait la raccompagner à l'arrêt de bus. Tanaka Ryûnosuke leur avait laissé les clés, ils n'auraient donc à attendre personne avant de fermer, se souvint avoir pensé Kageyama alors que le rouquin trépignait à l'arrière du terrain, attendant que son passeur lui accorde son attention._

_— KAGEYAMAAAAA !_

_— Arrêtes de gueuler, je suis pas sourd. Et tu fais peur à Hitoka. lui dit-il en indiquant la blonde qui les regardait surprise._

_— Une bise s'il te plait ! continua le roux en lui lançant le ballon que le brun récupéra sans problème malgré sa surprise quant au lapsus de son partenaire d'entraînement._

_Le petit géant de leur équipe pris son élan et frappa la balle sans effort. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se retourna brusquement vers Kageyama et Hitoka, maintenant accompagnée de Shimizu qui les dévisageaient avec son air imperturbable que le brun lui enviait quelques fois._

_— Une PASSE ! Je voulais dire "une passe", ma langue à fourchée ! s'exclama-t-il, surtout à l'attention des deux jeune femme qui ne marquèrent aucun mouvement de surprise._

_Kageyama, lui, hésitait entre le fou rire et l'envie d'étrangler son ailier, mais il choisit plutôt de lui asséner une bonne claque qui envoya l'autre en avant, tandis que les deux managers prenaient congé sans s'inquiéter de leur attitude qui était somme toute, normale._

_— Pourquoi tu me cognes ? Je viens de m'excuser et tu me frappes quand même, c'est quoi ton problème ? râla le roux en se frottant le crâne._

_— Hinata. soupira le brun._

_— Quoi, tu veux te battre ?_

_— Demande ce genre de truc après l'entraînement. répondit-il seulement avant d'aller chercher le ballon en marmonnant des trucs dans le genre de « qui confonds bise et passe, sérieux ? »_

_— C'est pour ça que tu me frappes?!_

Tobio pouffa à ce souvenir. Après tout, le prof avait bien dit qu'il ne lirait pas leur abécédaire. Seulement qu'il vérifierait qu'ils les avaient bien fait, donc il pouvait très bien mettre ça ici, non ?

Donc, **B** comme **B**ise.


	4. C comme

_Enchant: Merci pour la review!_

* * *

**C comme...**

Allongé sur son lit avec ses cahiers, Kageyama Tobio quitta des yeux le plafond de sa chambre pour le poser sur son maillot noir de l'équipe de volley-ball à laquelle il appartenait.

Son lycée actuel n'avait pas été son premier choix : En quittant Kitagawa Daichi, Kageyama avait d'abord postulé pour Shiratoriwa, puis en second choix Aoba Josai. On l'avait jeté des deux, mais l'assistant du coach de Shiratorizawa lui avait dit, comme pour lui remonter le moral, que si Kageyama voulait vraiment être sous la tutelle d'un coach qui avait fait ses preuves, peut-être pourrait-il postuler à Karasuno où le coach Ukai reprenait du service.

Karasuno : Champion déchus, Vétéran du championnat et volatile sans ailes...

La réputation importait peu pour lui et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que vu la sienne, il était bien mal placé pour parler. Néanmoins, il s'était dit qu'avec le retour d'Ukai à la barre de Karasuno, il était possible que Karasuno sorte du bourbier dans lequel il était empêtré depuis le départ de la génération du Petit Géant. ce fut sa première déception, lorsqu'il apprit que finalement, Ukai ne pourrait pas revenir à cause de sa santé fragile.

Sa deuxième déception et la plus grande d'entre toutes, fut bien entendu d'y retrouver le rouquin qu'il avait écrasé pour leur qualifications à la fin de la précédent année scolaire. Les deux autres premières années qui voulaient entrer au club en même temps que lui, n'étaient pas plus reluisants : un qui paraissait avoir peur de son ombre et un grand serpent à lunette qui se la jouait plus malin que les autres.

A part ça, rien de notable : leurs aînés avaient l'air potables quoique passablement terrifiants, en ce qui concernait leur capitaine. Il pourrait très bien s'entendre avec leur vice-capitaine et passeur, même si, ne nous mentons pas : Kageyama savait depuis le début qu'il devrait lui piquer son poste.

Le brun laissât échapper un rire. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés en quelques mois seulement et il se sentait bien à Karasuno, malgré ses appréhensions. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles, surtout avec Hinata, mais à présent, Kageyama comprenait qu'il était normal qu'ils se bouffent le nez à tout bout de champs. La frustration mise à part, ils avaient tous les deux un fort tempérament et leur passif n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Force était de constater que maintenant, et ça l'agaçait toujours, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Karasuno sans cette tête brûlée.

Hinata Shôyô était entré à Karasuno comme partout ailleurs : En gueulant et en imposant son style malgré sa taille de nain de jardin dopé au carotène.

Lui qui s'était fait jeté des lycées où il voulait aller et même de sa propre équipe avait été choqué que le rouquin ne lui en veuille pas d'être comme il était : taciturne, trop sûr de lui, et même s'il en demandait souvent trop, Hinata n'avait jamais reculé. C'était une de leur plus grande force sur le terrain : ils se poussaient mutuellement à bout, pour se tirer vers le haut.

Hinata continuait. De courir. De sauter. De traverser le terrain comme une torpille, de sauter sur le ballon comme si c'était sa proie. De tenter des choses qui, il le savait, n'était pas son fort. Et avec son enthousiasme, il entraînait sans le faire exprès, toute l'équipe, comme une tornade qui emporte tout sur son passage.

Kageyama ne le lui dirait jamais parce que sinon la tête de l'autre allait exploser mais oui : Il aimait jouer au volley avec Hinata Shôyô et adorait voir celui-ci exploser les préjugés comme il le faisait avec les contres grâce à lui et ses passes. Peut-être qu'un jour, il le lui dirait, mais pas tout de suite.

Si le lui disait maintenant, il avait peur qu'Hinata cesse de le surprendre, de le forcer à se surpasser pour rester le premier. Le roux s'adaptait à toutes les situations, assimilait tout ce qu'il voyait, ressentait ou subissait, en bon comme en mauvais. Pour lui, de toute son équipe, Hinata était vraiment la personnification de leur animal totem, c'est pourquoi il n'avait même pas eu à chercher un mot en C.

**C** comme **C**orbeau.


	5. D comme

NdlA: _Merci à Link02, Rei Fubuki, NikuAkashi, Hamelyne et Tilou15 pour le follow._

* * *

**D comme...**

— Fais comme tu veux, j'en ai marre de toi. lançât Kageyama Tobio en quittant la salle du club. Si tu l'aime tellement, tu n'as qu'à aller t'entraîner avec ton _cher_ Kenma.

— Hein ? D'où ça sort, ça, subitement ? rétorqua Hinata Shôyô qui se mit à courir pour rattraper son passeur. Me dis pas que t'es jaloux, si ?

Kageyama l'observa longuement, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard avant de soupirer et de reprendre son chemin.

— Pourquoi je serai jaloux au juste ? Je devrais être jaloux d'un mec qui va devoir se taper toute une soirée d'entraînement avec un boulet dans ton genre ? Sérieux ?

— Un boulet tu dis ?

— Ouais un boulet. Je me demande ce que je fous avec toi.

— T'as pas dit ça hier soir. se moqua le rouquin en lui sautant dessus comme comme s'il était un viotu cheval.

Kageyama se libéra de son emprise en balançant son camarade sur le côté, avant de le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

— Hier soir c'était un dérapage. dit-il avec dignité pendant que l'autre éclatait d'un rire sarcastique.

Hinata lui prit la main avant de se mettre à courir vers l'arrêt de bus.

— Allez, viens, on va réviser chez moi. Et promis: je t'en voudrais pas si tu _dérapes_.

Tobio se demanda une fraction de seconde si c'était une bonne idée de mettre ça sur sa liste. Mais bon, après tout, personne n'était censé lire ça. Limite, ça serait drôle de le laisser traîner exprès dans le casier de la carotte ou pire : Dans celui de leur mère à tous : Sugawara Kôshi. Ouais non, mauvaise idée, mais le mot était déjà sur sa liste et il n'avait pas envie de tout recopier.

Heureusement que juste les mots comptaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment sinon c'était sûr : ils étaient faits.

Ça sera donc** D** comme **D**érapage.

* * *

NdlA: _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la lettre E!_


	6. E comme

_NdlA: Un enorme merci à Maka (que je soupçonne d'être Louise) pour les reviews qui m'ont fait hyper plaiz et rire surtout x). Merci également à FlammeArgent, Readerreaderdarerh et Slicy-Sirup pour le follow._

* * *

**E comme...**

Kageyama Tobio regardait le paysage défiler à travers les cils de ses paupières baissées. La dernière journée du championnat déterminant le représentant du département de Miyagi l'avait vidé. Sentant quelque chose peser sur son épaule, il jeta un œil sur son voisin.

Aucune surprise : Hinata Shôyô venait d'abandonner et s'était endormi tout contre lui. Brusquement paniqué, il se redressa un peu pour regarder si quelqu'un les avaient vus mais visiblement tout le monde faisait pareil : à peine entrés dans le bus, ils s'étaient tous écroulés les uns sur les autres comme une portée de chiots ayant trop joué. Et c'était le cas de le dire...

Certes, il s'était attendu à ce que la journée le laisse vanné, car au contraire des autres membres de l'équipe de Karasuno, ce n'était pas sa première finale de championnat. Mais si le match en lui-même avait été éreintant, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'avait tué.

Ce qui l'avait tué, ou plutôt, _qui _l'avait tué, c'était Hinata.

Déjà, le fait que le stress de la carotte était contagieux, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à cela : bon, OK, s'ils perdaient, ils devraient tout recommencer depuis le début, mais ce n'était pas la mort, même s'il savait que lui-même était un très mauvais perdant et que cela lui serait resté en travers de la gorge.

Les gens ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte, mais être le passeur de quelqu'un comme Hinata était vraiment, vraiment éprouvant. Bon, Il devait admettre que leur rivalité sur le terrain était une bonne chose car aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre devant l'autre, peu importe qu'ils soient dans la même équipe, ce qui les forçaient à se dépasser et à devenir meilleurs. Le revers de la médaille était que s'ils s'entraînaient l'un l'autre pour le meilleur de Karasuno, ils étaient aussi sans pitié l'un envers l'autre.

Pas dans le sens où l'entendaient la pluparts des gens, mais plutôt dans le fait que Kageyama demandait beaucoup à ses attaquants : étant le chef d'orchestre de l'attaque de l'équipe, il devait tirer le maximum de ceux-ci et ce, même si les attaquants en questions étaient exténués. Hinata était loin derrière leurs aînés, il devait donc fournir deux fois plus d'efforts pour se maintenir à niveau dans un match. Handicapé par sa taille de mini-pouce, il était obligé d'en faire toujours plus que les autres: Courir plus vite, sauter plus haut, être plus endurant et toujours travailler plus que les autres.

Mais si en tant que passeur, il en demandait beaucoup, Hinata lui faisait la même chose : Il était peut-être plus petit que la moyenne, mais il lui mettait une telle pression sans le vouloir que c'en était aberrant. Lui faire des passes, ne pas lui faire de passe, suivre l'attaque, faire du block follow, cela demandait de la réflexion au joueur qu'il était. Sans compter la capacité de pouvoir placer la balle où le roux lui demandait peu importe si c'était possible ou pas et surtout quand il le lui demandait.

Kageyama n'a jamais une minute de repos. Limite, le seul moment où il pouvait glander un peu, c'était après avoir fait une longue passe à leur champion et aîné, Asahi. Mais même à ce moment, il devait rester concentré. Quelques fois, Tobio s'étonnait de ne pas avoir le cerveau en surchauffe. Toute l'équipe comptait sur lui, ce qui était une fierté en soi, mais aussi quelques fois, un fardeau.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la Crevette avait toujours voulu être le Champion de leur équipe. Tant qu'Azumane Asahi serait dans l'équipe, ce rêve resterait impossible à réaliser mais Hinata s'était fait une place à part entière: celle de Feinteur. Et fatalement, le feinteur était le joueur qui courait le plus et attaquait presqu'autant, si ce n'est plus que le Champion. Donc, mathématiquement, Hinata en faisait quatre fois plus…

Ouais, on n'allait pas tergiverser là-dessus parce qu'il voulait dormir lui aussi et faire des maths sur le nain roux d'à côté n'était pas la meilleure manière de s'endormir…

En y pensant, le passeur se rendit compte qu'il avait en mémoire quasiment toutes les actions d'Hinata pendant ce match et rien que ce fait, le fit se sentir encore plus naze. Vaincu, le brun posa sa joue contre les cheveux de Shôyô, respirant son odeur et glissa doucement dans le sommeil lui aussi. Une pensée persista tout de même dans son esprit, car il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie le mot en E qu'il venait de trouver pour l'abécédaire d'Hinata.

**E** comme **E**xténuant.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Ça fait toujour plaisir. À la semaine prochaine avec la lettre F._


	7. F comme

_Je l'ai écrit il y a trois jours (le 27/09), et sans faire gaffe, c'était __**vraiment**__ son anniversaire, alors…_

* * *

**F comme…**

Kageyama était assis au milieu de son équipe qui s'était réunie pour un évènement spécial : l'anniversaire de Tsukishima Kei.

Non pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement le blond, mais leur vice-capitaine avait insisté pour qu'ils soient tous présents pour décider du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il recevrait de la part de ses coéquipiers. Le fait que ce serait probablement le seul autre cadeau que celui-ci recevrait, mis à part ceux de sa famille et de Yamaguchi, était passé à trois mille pieds au-dessus de la tête des autres et lui avait valu à lui, une bonne taloche à l'arrière du crâne pour insubordination.

Ronchonnant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Tobio jeta un œil morose sur les feuilles éparpillées à même le sol entre eux, où étaient écrites les propositions de cadeaux. Propositions qui allait des plus naïves comme un DVD de films de monstres aux plus bizarres griffonnées à la va-vite par un furtif Nishinoya qui se cachait à présent derrière la grande stature de Azumane.

_Dix manières de retirer le balai quand on l'a dans le…_ Un grand bruit sourd, suivi d'un grognement de douleur interrompit Kageyama dans sa lecture et lorsqu'il voulut poursuivre, il se rendit compte que le Captain était en train de déchirer ledit papier en lançant un regard noir à Noya.

— Je crois que nous allons rester sur l'idée du DVD. Après tout, ce n'est pas les films de monstres qui manquent. On va bien en trouver un qu'il n'aura pas déjà. décida le capitaine.

— Godzilla ? proposa Suga.

— Non, il les a tous vus et re-revus. les informa Yamaguchi.

— Même King of the monsters ? s'exclama Kinnoshita en regardant Narita avec un air éberlué. Celui-ci haussât les épaules avant d'intérroger Yamaguchi du regard.

— Oui, oui, même celui-là. confirma le brun. On a été le voir trois fois au cinéma.

— Tu parles d'un obsédé des lézards. commenta Kageyama qui se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ben quoi ?

— Moi, je refuse de lui offrir autre chose que ce que j'ai proposé. déclara leur libéro avec un air buté.

— Pourquoi pas une peluche Godzilla ? ça doit exister, non ? proposa Azumane.

— A ce stade-là, autant lui proposer une poupée gonflable Godzilla, hein. se moqua Tanaka, qui évita avec souplesse, une baffe du vice-capitaine, avant d'éclater de rire.

Lorsque le calme revint dans leur cercle, les joueurs se mirent à réfléchir sérieusement à un cadeau pour Kei. Silence que ne tarda pas à troubler Hinata Shôyô.

— FURAFIC FARK ! hurla celui-ci en postillonnant allègrement un mélange peu ragoutant de pain, salade et petits bouts de jambons à moitié mâché.

Tous se mirent à rugir de concert devant le bordel que venait de mettre le rouquin, comme à son habitude. Les feuilles étaient pleines de bouffe à moitié mangées et ceux qui étaient le plus près des feuilles et/ou d'Hinata avaient fait des bonds en arrière retombant sur les autres dans un enchevêtrements de bras et jambes braillard.

Seuls Kageyama et Nishinoya n'avaient pas été touchés et riait à s'en briser les côtes. Enfin, Nishinoya, car Kageyama s'était rapidement redu compte que c'était _son gouter_ qu'Hinata venait de recracher. Le passeur de l'équipe entreprit alors de faire recracher à la carotte, le reste de son sandwich au jambon pour le punir de le lui avoir piqué mais aussi pour venger ses camarades.

In petto, il nota tout de même.

**F** comme **F**urafic **F**ark.

* * *

_J'ai séché sur cette lettre et je suis tombée sur une image (peut-être que vous la connaissez) d'un T-rex auquel il manque la machoire inférieur qui m'a fait rire comme une bossue. Sinon, vous pouvez la trouver sur Google avec "Furafic Fark" en mot clé._


	8. G comme

_Spéciale dédicace à Manue et Biciw Maka : Vous vous reconnaitrez, ma petite bande de mulets à chaussettes__ que __j'adore!_

* * *

**G comme…**

Kageyama avait tenu sa promesse : Venir passer le weekend chez Hinata pour réviser leurs examens de fin d'année ensemble. Le truc, c'est qu'on était dimanche. Tobio en avait sa claque de réviser et le cerveau en éruption. Natsu, la petite-sœur d'Hinata était à la maison avec eux, car la mère d'Hinata travaillait ce dimanche-là.

En ce moment-même, Kageyama était en train de jouer avec la petite qui venait de quitter sa chambre par ennui. Son grand-frère, lui, essayait de les épier en cachette tout en feignant de réviser intensément pour dissimuler son amusement.

Kageyama, savait pertinemment ce à quoi était en train de penser la carotte, mais il laissait courir. Comme Natsu était là, il ne pouvait pas dire le fond de sa pensée au rouquin, ni caresser sa jambe dénudée par un short court qui se balançait nonchalamment à la périphérie de son champ de vision, ni même lui faire ravaler son sourire béat avec délectation.

La manière de le faire étant toujours en délibération entre l'ange et le démon assis respectivement sur les épaules gauche et droite de Tobio. Celui-ci les laissait se disputer âprement sur la conduite à tenir, car tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus réviser et qu'il voulait un peu d'attention. Celle d'Hinata Shôyô, plus particulièrement et exclusivement.

— Grand-frère ? Est-ce que je peux faire le dernier paquet de pop-corn au micro-onde ?

— Ouais si tu veux. répondit distraitement Hinata, affalé sur la table du salon.

Dès que Natsu se fut levée et qu'elle leur eut tourné le dos, Kageyama se laissât tomber sur le dos et passât une main possessive sur la cuisse de son coéquipier qui émit un hoquet de surprise. Sentant Hinata se pencher pour lui jeter un œil, Kageyama poussât un soupir tranquille avec un sourire paresseux, comme si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de ne plus bouger d'une oreille.

Hinata se mit à rire, pas dupe pour un sou, avant de sursauter en entendant la voix de Natsu qui se rapprochait.

— Grand-frère ! T'as mal fermé le paquet-euh. Elle est où, l'agrafeuse de maman ?

— Viens la chercher, elle est là. répondit Shôyo avec une voix légèrement rauque.

Kageyama retira sa main lentement, mais non sans oublier de lui caresser encore la jambe dans l'autre sens. Hinata avait viré au cramoisie lorsque sa sœur était entrée dans la pièce afin de récupérer l'outil que lui tendait son frère. Le brun réprima un sourire machiavélique en le lui prenant des mains pour le tendre à la petite qui reparti aussitôt sans noter le fait que l'ami de son frère n'était pas vraiment obligé de frôler les doigts du roux pour ce faire.

— Toi alors… murmura Shôyô, les sourcils froncés.

Surveillant la porte du coin de l'œil, Kageyama qui sentait décidément des cornes démoniaques lui pousser, se redressa avant de plaquer fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Shôyô qui approfondit derechef le baiser en le saisissant par la nuque.

— GRAND-FRÈRE ! Je mets sur quel programme le micro-onde ?

Hinata grognât tout contre les lèvres de Tobio qui lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

— GRAND-FRÈRE ! Dépêche-toi j'ai faim ! cria encore la petite fille. Je mets quoi ? Poulet, poisson, patate, légume ou le flocon ?

Cette fois, le plus petit des deux réussis à se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre. Kageyama dissimula son sourire et entreprit d'embrasser tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche de son coéquipier, pour ne pas l'empêcher de parler à sa sœur.

— P-peu importe Natsu. Appuies juste sur le b…bouton 'start'. bafouilla Hinata alors que Tobio venait de découvrir que le taquiner juste en-dessous l'oreille lui ôtait toute cohérence linguistique. Le rouquin retint un soupir avant mettre les mains dans les cheveux de Tobio et d'y mettre le bordel pour se venger sans l'arrêter.

— J'APPUIE COMBIEN DE FOIS ?

Le Roi du Terrain laissât échapper un grognement assourdi, tandis qu'il passait la main sous le T-Shirt d'Hinata qui commençait à hyperventiler.

— Trois fois. répondit Hinata d'une voix trop basse pour qua sa sœur l'entende, mais dans l'état où le mettait Kag, il était incapable de s'en rendre compte pour l'instant.

— HEIN ? cria encore la petite rousse en venant manifestement dans leur direction, tout en agrafant le paquet de pop-corn.

Kageyama Tobio lui mordit l'oreille, ce qui fit hurler son camarade.

— TROIS FOIS !

— Ahh, d'accord, ça va, pas la peine de crier Grand-frère, rhoo. se mit à râler l'autre Hinata en faisant demi-tour.

Un bip se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

Le rouquin de la maison était dans tous ses états et essayait de se rajuster fébrilement, tandis que l'autre était écroulé de rire sur le canapé. Agacé par le comportement puéril de Kags, Hinata s'apprêtait manifestement à invectiver son partenaire, lorsque que son esprit embrumé par le canon qui riait à ses pieds, fit le lien entre toutes les actions de sa petite-sœur.

Il se leva de sa chaise si brusquement que celle-ci retomba justement sur Tobio avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé vers la cuisine où les bips continuaient de se faire entendre.

— PAS DE MÉTAL DANS LE MICRO-ONDE, NATSU ! se mit-il à hurler avant que Kageyama n'entende la porte du four s'ouvrir avec tellement de violence qu'elle avait sûrement claquée sur quelque chose d'autre, vu le fracas qu'elle avait fait. TU AS FAILLI TE FAIRE EXPLOSER ! était-il en train de hurler quand lui-même, entra dans la cuisine.

— Pardon Grand-Frère, j'ai oublié. répondit Natsu, au bord des larmes, ce qui fit ressentir de la culpabilité à Kageyama.

S'il n'avait pas distrait Hinata, elle ne se serait pas mise en danger et Hinata n'aurait pas eu tellement peur qu'il était maintenant en train engueuler la petite fille, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude.

— Désolée Natsu, c'est ma faute. s'excusa Kag. Ne lui en veut pas, il est en colère parce qu'il a eu peur. dit-il en posant des mains apaisantes sur les deux rouquins.

Ils soupirèrent de concert avant de s'activer en cœur dans la cuisine pour faire cuire les pop-corn de Natsu et acceptèrent de préparer des gâteaux pour se faire pardonner. Kageyama les quitta brièvement pour aller noter un truc dans son cahier de texte. Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il venait de noter : Hinata était connu pour avoir la capacité de concentration d'un chiot mais il avait réussi à suivre l'épisode des pop-corn et éviter le pire, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Certes, c'était un peu vexant mais la fierté l'emportait largement, se disait le corbeau en allant rejoindre les nains dans la cuisine.

Dans son cahier de texte, il y avait d'écrit :

**G** comme **G**rand-Frère.


	9. H comme

**H comme...**

Kageyama Tobio cherchait de tous ses neurones un mot commençant par H qui pourrait convenir à l'autre moitié du duo bizarre de Karasuno. La fatigue n'aidant pas, cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'il réfléchissait pour en trouver un alors que bizarrement, il avait tout de suite trouvé le A de Abruti... Le brun observa sa feuille où il avait aligné les lettres de l'alphabet et se frotta le front. Il était tard et il n'était pas prêt de finir.

Lorsque le Pr. Takeda leur avait donné cette punition, le passeur avait retenu un sourire de peur que leur prof ne change d'avis et ne leur donne quelque chose de plus ardu, mais à présent, il commençait à comprendre. Le rouquin de première année comme lui, avait le don de le faire réagir peu importe ce qu'il disait ou faisait, or la rédaction de cet abécédaire l'obligeait à essayer de considérer son camarades sous plusieurs autres angles et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

En parlant de celui-ci, le brun fronçât les sourcils lorsque son portable se mit à sonner, en affichant fatalement la photo d'Hinata Shôyô. Avec lassitude, il décrocha.

— KAGEYAMA ! hurla le rouquin dans ses oreilles sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Même au téléphone ce mec ne savait pas parler normalement...

— T'as mis quoi pour la lettre C ? Je sèche là... continuait l'autre au bout du fil et le brun soupira encore une fois.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je te signale que t'es censé écrire sur moi, imbécile !

— Oui, mais tu te connais mieux que je ne te connais, donc tu devrais connaître un mot en C qui te caractériserait, non ? Allez, steuplait ! J'en ai encore vingt-cinq à faire après...

— Me dis pas que tu sèches dès le début ? s'écria le brun effaré par le manque d'imagination du roux. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi tu commences avec le C ?

— Parce que les autres lettres me disent rien pour l'instant!

— Manifestement, le C non plus ne te dit rien...

— Hé c'est pas ma faute si tu me fout tellement la flemme que j'ai mal partout ! Je veux juste aller me coucher moi !

— C'est à moi de dire ça, abruti ! s'énerva le brun qui commençait à trouver l'idée de lui raccrocher au nez, très séduisante.

— Allez steuplait, réfléchis... le supplia Shôyô pendant que Tobio soupirait ostensiblement au téléphone. Un mot qui commence par C... chantonnait-il. Qui caractériserait à merveille le génie du volley-ball de Karasuno...

Kageyama décolla le téléphone de son oreille pour vérifier que c'était bien le numéro d'Hinata qui s'affichait et pas celui d'un quelconque random qui se serait trompé de numéro genre... Oikawa. Un cri perçant, néanmoins étouffé parce qu'au téléphone, se fit entendre.

— J'ai trouvé ! C'est un mot parfait pour toi !

Cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Kageyama, tout ça...

— Hé... Va pas mettre un truc bizarre sur mon C, je te préviens...

— CANON ! affirma son ailier, d'un air très satisfait de lui.

— Hein ?

— Canon. C, a, n, n, o, n. épela Hinata.

— Y a qu'un N à canon, abruti.

— M'en fout, tu es tellement canon que ça mérite deux N, voilà !

— Hein ?

— Merci, tu me sauve ! A demain.

Et Hinata Shôyô raccrocha, abandonnant un passeur complètement ahuri.

Machinalement, il reposa les yeux sur sa propre feuille et écrivit dans un état second.

**H** comme **H**EIN ?!


	10. I comme

_Bonjour! Je suis un peu en avance. Un grand merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

**I comme… **

Assis à table, à côté de Sugawara Kôshi, Kageyama Tobio était en train de doucement se réveiller en prenant son petit déjeuner. Il avait pour habitude de prendre un bol de riz et une brique de lait au déjeuner, mais ce n'était pas du goût de Sugawara qui s'était empressé d'ajouter sur son plateau : des fruits, deux omelettes et des pancakes. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter, aussi commençât-il à manger sans rechigner. Le vice-capitaine, satisfait, entama lui aussi son repas en lui jetant de temps à autres, des coups d'œil pour vérifier qu'il mangeait bien tout son plateau.

Sur ses entrefaites et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, leur capitaine vint prendre place en face du passeur aux cheveux gris avant d'attaquer lui aussi son repas d'un bon coup de fourchette sous le regard soucieux de celui-ci. Hinata Shôyô, qui suivait son capitaine avec son propre plateau, avait les yeux clos et était en pilote automatique. Celui-ci se laissât tomber à côté de Sawamura avant de reposer la tête sur ses bras, les cheveux presque trempant dans son bol.

— Daichi…

— Hm ?

— C'est quoi ce bleu sur ta joue ? demanda Sugawara, les sourcils froncés.

Kageyama, détournant les yeux de la loque rousse, se mit lui aussi à dévisager son capitaine avant de voir le bleu-violacé dont parlait l'autre passeur.

— Ah, ça. leur répondit-il en passant une main sur sa joue visiblement endolorie. C'est Hinata. expliqua-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

Kageyama faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de sa brique de lait tandis que Sugawara, lui, souriait avec compassion à son capitaine et ami() en tapotant le dos de son cadet.

_Hinata et Captain se sont battus ? Bordel, sérieux ? Mais ce moucheron ne recule vraiment devant rien, ma parole ! _pensât Tobio en lançant un regard furieux au roux qui ne réagit pas.

— Ça va, Kageyama ? demanda Suga, avant de tendre la main pour éloigner le plateau d'Hinata, toujours endormi, pour lui laisser plus de place et éviter qu'il en mette partout.

— Oui, ça va merci. répondit le brun avant de se tourner vers Daichi. Captain, Hinata t'as frappé ? Attends un peu que je… commençât à s'énerver Tobio en se penchant pour attraper le rouquin par le col et le secouer comme un prunier.

— Non, non, c'est pas du tout ça, Kageyama. le calma Sawamura en lui faisant signe de se rassoir. Enfin, si, mais pas totalement.

En riant, Sugawara lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer, avant de pousser son bol de riz vers Kageyama pour qu'il reprenne son petit-déjeuner sans tabasser le roux. Sawamura, quant à lui, avait empêché Hinata de plonger dans son bol de cacao à cause de l'intervention du passeur et essayait de le faire se tenir droit pour qu'il puisse commencer à se restaurer lui aussi.

— Ça s'est fait un peu par hasard, mais quand on fait des sorties, Daichi et moi on se retrouve toujours à dormir à côté de toi ou Hinata. expliqua Suga à Kageyama qui avala une fourchette de riz pour se donner une contenance. Cette fois-ci, c'était Daichi qui était à côté de lui et Hinata bouge beaucoup quand il dort… Même dans son sommeil, il est intenable…

— C'est ça, et j'ai dû me prendre un bon coup de pied dans la nuit, c'est pour ça. dit-il en en jetant un regard amusé au roux qui buvait son cacao à même le bol, sans les mains. Mais bon, ça ne m'a pas non plus réveillé donc c'est pas si grave que ça. C'est juste… Bleu. termina-t-il en haussant les épaules. Hinata, redresses-toi pour manger.

— Reposes ça, c'est du sel ! renchérrit Suga.

_Je comprends mieux… Et oui, je confirme, cette crevette n'arrête jamais même en dormant sauf quand…_

— La seule exception c'était la fois où il a roulé de son futon pour finir dans celui de Kageyama. dit pensivement Kôshi à Daichi.

— C'est vrai. Il a pas bougé d'une oreille jusqu'au matin, cette fois-là. acquiesçât le capitaine de Karasuno en riant alors que Sugawara tapotait l'épaule de Kageyama.

— Good job!

Ledit Kageyama, rougit furieusement pendant un bon quart d'heure en observant avec hargne son squatter de futon qui, inconscient de la conversation qui avait lieu à côté de lui, s'était mis à mâchonner un bout de pain beurré que lui avait donné Daichi.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et, rageur, il saisit une serviette en papier pour y griffonner pour plus tard.

Car Sugawara avait raison:

**I** comme **I**ntenable.

* * *

**_NdlA:_** _Je ressens un plaisir coupable tellement j'ai adoré faire jouer à Sawamura et Sugawara au "Papa et à la maman" :3. _

_À la semaine prochaine pour la lettre J!_


	11. J comme

_Bonjour! Celui-là va peut-être vous sembler bizarre, mais... Il est venu comme ça donc je le laisse tel quel._

* * *

**J comme ...**

Je ne le reverrai jamais.

Je ne pourrais jamais jouer avec Hinata Shôyô dans mon équipe.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse me faire confiance les yeux fermés comme ça.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi petit.

Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse évoluer aussi rapidement.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse nous emmener aussi loin.

Je n'aurais jamais cru aimer les hommes, encore moins _lui_.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'embrasser puisse nous mener aussi loin.

Nous avons de la chance, parce que nos proches nous ont tout simplement acceptés.

J'ai n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant.

~0~

— Tobio, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu vas rire, mais je termine un truc que nous avait donné Takeda sensei.

— Mais ça fait des années…

— Je sais Shô, mais je ne l'ai jamais fini à cause de cette lettre.

— Ah. comprit le rouquin. Je te laisse finir ton devoir, alors. Je serai dehors si tu me cherches.

— Non, attends, on y va. J'ai fini. dit Kageyama Tobio en prenant son mari par la main.

Le mari en question lui lâchât la main pour rapidement griffonner quelque chose sur le même devoir. Puis, il l'entraîna le brun dehors afin de rejoindre leurs amis.

* * *

**J** comme **J**amais — De la main de Kageyama.

Ne jamais dire jamais — De la main d'Hinata.


End file.
